Smocze Oko
250px|right Smocze Oko (ang. Dragon Eye) — pradawny artefakt, który pojawia się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Odgrywa kluczową rolę w całym sezonie, jako że właściwie wokół niego rozgrywa się trwająca wiele miesięcy wojna między Jeźdźcami Smoków, którzy dzięki artefaktowi odkrywają nowe, nieznane im wcześniej gatunki, a niekiedy mają możliwość uchronienia smoków przed atakiem ze strony Łowców, a właśnie Łowcami Smoków, którzy wykorzystują go do odnajdywania siedlisk poszczególnych gatunków smoków, by je schwytać, zniewolić i wykorzystać. Po tym, jak Smocze Oko przepadło z rąk Jeźdźców, Czkawka, po długim czasie bardzo ciężkiej i żmudnej pracy, wzorując się na oryginale opracował własną wersję Smoczego Oka. Budowa thumb|left|Schemat pokazujący budowę artefaktuSmocze Oko wielkością i wyglądem przypomina złożony Piekielnik - ma kształt podłużnego walca i posiada zdobienia w kształcie smoczego pyska i innych smoczych motywów. Jeden z segmentów blisko smoczego pyska (czyli właściwego projektora) stanowi wymienne przeźrocze, w którym umieszcza się soczewkę. Środkowe segmenty są przesuwane w celu uzyskania innego obrazu. Niedaleko wlotu światła, po prawej stronie walca, znajduje się otwór, w który wkłada się ząb Mroziczorta, stanowiący klucz uruchamiający przedmiot. Przy wlocie światła znajduje się siedem przycisków - tyle, ile jest klas smoków. Przedmiot jest zabezpieczony przed niepowołanymi rękami i tylko odpowiednie "klucze" są w stanie go odblokować. Podstawowym kluczem jest ząb Mroziczorta, który po wpasowaniu w otwór i przekręceniu przypuszczalnie otwiera przesłonę na soczewce doprowadzającej światło. Drugim, "awaryjnym" kluczem uruchamiającym Smocze Oko jest świecący ogień Marazmora - mechanizm został opracowany jeszcze podczas powstania Oka. Aby ogień zadziałał, trzeba wystawić Smocze Oko na promieniowanie ognia przez kilkadziesiąt sekund. Potem Smocze Oko jest w stanie uruchomić ogień jakiegokolwiek smoka. Dodatkowo, Smocze Oko jest zabezpieczone mechanicznie przed niepowołanymi rękami. Jednym takim zabezpieczeniem jest wystrzeliwana strzykawka z substancją usypiającą, innym zaś - sprężony gaz prawdopodobnie Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, choć gaz ten ma nieco inne działanie, np. powoduje drgawki. Działanie Przedmiot działa na zasadzie projektora. W środku zawiera liczne mapy oraz obrazki. Można je odczytać, gdy smok zaświeci swoim ogniem wewnątrz tuby - wówczas mapa wyświetla się na ścianie. Część informacji znajduje się na wymiennych soczewkach, wsuwanych jako wkłady za motywem smoczej głowy. Raz oświetlone, Smocze Oko ma możliwość podtrzymania światła, jako że pokazuje swoją zawartość jeszcze przez pewien czas, nawet gdy żaden ogień już go nie oświetla. Zawartość Smoczego Oka nie ogranicza się do samej mapy, którą zresztą trudno odczytać. Znajdują się tam bowiem opisy bardzo licznych gatunków smoków, także tych nieznanych wcześniej jeźdźcom. W zależności od tego, jaki smok oświetli wnętrze tuby, można uzyskać informacje na temat danego gatunku oraz klasy, do której należy, jak również informacje na temat wszystkich gatunków zaklasyfikowanych do danej klasy. Tak więc na przykład ogień Śmiertnika Zębacza pozwala odkryć tajniki klasy ostrej, ogień Gronkiela - klasy kamiennej i tak dalej. Co więcej, przyciski określające wszystkie siedem klas smoków znajdują się przy wlocie tuby Smoczego Oka. Wciskając je, można wyświetlić informacje na temat danej klasy smoka. Soczewki mogą wykorzystywać zjawisko refrakcji, czyli zmiany długości fali elektromagnetycznej czyli w tym przypadku światła. Każda klasa musiałaby mieć unikatową długość światła co pozwalałoby na wykorzystywanie specyficznego smoka do odtworzenia danych. Jednakże jednocześnie to uniemożliwia użycie np.: Nocnej Furii do ukazania informacji o klasie ostrej itp. Niestety nie wiadomo jak wiele soczewek może jednocześnie być włożonych do Smoczego Oka. W przypadku możliwości umieszczenia kilku, obrazy grupy soczewek mogłyby tworzyć jedną spójną całość. Soczewki i projekcje Do poznanych soczewek i wyświetlanych przez nie projekcji należą: *soczewka zawierająca ogólną mapę, prawdopodobnie Archipelagu, *soczewka zawierająca informacje na temat smoków z ognistej klasy, w tym m.in. Koszmara Ponocnika, uruchamiane ogniem smoka należącego do tejże klasy, *soczewka zawierająca informacje na temat smoków z kamiennej klasy, w tym m.in. Gronkiela oraz Miażdżytłuka Kafara, uruchamiane ogniem smoka należącego do tejże klasy, *soczewka zawierająca informacje na temat smoków z ostrej klasy, w tym m.in. Śmiertnika Zębacza, Szybkiego Szpica oraz Zbiczatrzasła, *soczewka zawierająca mapę Melodyjnej Wyspy, uruchamiana ogniem smoka z klasy ognistej, *soczewka zawierająca mapę lokalizacji statków Łowców Smoków, uruchamiana światłem z kwasu Zmiennoskrzydłego. Była ona ukryta na jednym z wraków na Cmentarzysku Statków jako jedno z oczu Zmiennoskrzydłego namalowanego na wiszącej na ścianie tarczy, i została znaleziona przez Jeźdźców. Wizerunek smoka miał stanowić wskazówkę do odczytania soczewki. *soczewka zawierająca informacje na temat Wilkoskrzydłego, uruchamiana światłem Nocnej Furii i księżyca, *soczewka zawierająca symbole polowania na smoki, w których sercu znajduje się Nocna Furia, uruchamiane po wcześniejszym napromieniowaniu ogniem Marazmora, *soczewki zawierające informacje na temat "Króla Smoków". Zestaw pięciu soczewek stanowi komplet. Oświetlenie ich ogniem dowolnego smoka daje jedynie wskazówkę, że aby odczytać prawdziwą zawartość soczewek, należy oświetlić je ogniem Tytanicznego Dramilliona. Najwyraźniej istnieją dwa zestawy tych soczewek, ponieważ Łowcy i Jeźdźcy byli w stanie jednocześnie zdobyć wszystkie, a tym samym odkryć tajemnicę Króla Smoków. **Trzy soczewki niegdyś znajdowały się w posiadaniu Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, z których dwie przekazał swoim dzieciom: ***soczewka Heathery skutkiem szantażu trafiła w ręce Łowców Smoków, ***Dagur odzyskał swoją, odebraną mu jeszcze w dzieciństwie przez Anssona, i oddał Czkawce, ***soczewkę samego Oswalda Śledzik odnalazł na Vanaheim, **soczewka ukryta w skrzynce, w której posiadaniu znalazł się Toporek Thorston, pojmany później przez Łowców, **soczewka, którą Łowcy Smoków odzyskali z grzbietu Zbrojoskrzydłego, **soczewkę z Wyspy Skrzydlatych Panien, którą odnalazła Minden z pomocą Sączysmarka w Świątyni Zbiczatrzasłów i powierzyła Czkawce. Inne soczewki (nie pojawiające się w serialu): *soczewki pokazująca informacje na temat Gromogrzmota i Groncicle'a (pojawiają się tylko w School of Dragons). Map.png|Hologram wyświetlany przez Nocną Furię Hologram ognistej klasy.png|Hologram ognistej klasy Smocze Oko projekcja kamienna klasa.png|Hologram kamiennej klasy Razorwhip Smocze Oko.png|Zbiczatrzasł Szybki Szpic Smocze Oko.png|Szybki Szpic Śmiertnik Zębacz Smocze Oko.png|Śmiertnik Zębacz Gone gustav gone mapa.png|Hologram wyświetlany przez Ponocniki Smocze Oko zmiennoskrzydły ogień.png|Hologram wyświetlany przez Zmiennoskrzydłego Hologram Lycanwinga.png|Człowiek przemieniający się w smoka (Wilkoskrzydłego) Hologram Smocze Oko wyspa Lycanwinga.png|Hologram na temat Wilkoskrzydłego RTTENightfury.png|Hologram przedstawiający Nocną Furię KoDP1-12.png|Projekcja o Królu Smoków Smocze Oko projekcja Gromogrzot.png|Hologram Gromogrzmota Dragon eye groncicle.png|Hologram Groncicle'a Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 1) thumb|[[Czkawka odnajduje Smocze Oko w kajucie Kosiarza]]Smocze Oko po raz pierwszy pojawia się już w pierwszych odcinkach pt. ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) oraz części drugiej. Zostaje znaleziony przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka na pokładzie Kosiarza - nawiedzonego, naszpikowanego pułapkami statku. Czkawka, wchodząc do kolejnych pomieszczeń, odkrywa w pewnym momencie swego rodzaju gabinet, na którego ścianach wiszą smocze czaszki, a na krześle za stołem pusta zbroja. Na stole zaś leży właśnie Smocze Oko, przykryte kośćmi. Zaintrygowany Czkawka zabiera przedmiot, co powoduje uruchomienie się licznych pułapek i broni. Przyjaciołom udaje się szczęśliwie uciec na zewnątrz, tam jednak czeka na nich więzienny uciekinier, Dagur Szalony. Podstępem więzi pozostałych jeźdźców i zabiera Smocze Oko, zmuszając Czkawkę do porzucenia przedmiotu na rzecz pomocy przyjaciołom. Gdy jednak ich uwalnia, zaskakuje Dagura, zabierając Smocze Oko z jego rąk. Po powrocie do wioski jeźdźcy zastanawiają się, co zrobić ze Smoczym Okiem. Dzięki Gothi, u której odkrywają ślady smoczych zębów, dowiadują się, że zęby Mroziczorta działają niczym klucz. Jeźdźcy muszą go zdobyć, żeby móc uruchomić Smocze Oko. Udają się więc na Wyspę Lodowców, gdzie wspólnymi siłami wyrywają smokowi zęba. Z powrotem na wyspie wkładają go do Smoczego Oka, jednak nic się nie dzieje. thumb|left|[[Szczerbatek uruchamia Smocze Oko po raz pierwszy]]Działanie przedmiotu zostaje odkryte dopiero wieczorem przez Czkawkę, gdy Szczerbatek swoim ogniem przygotowuje sobie legowisko. Promienie z jego plazmy oświetlają Smocze Oko, które zaczyna świecić. Czkawka sprawdza pełnię możliwości przedmiotu, a później prezentuje je pozostałym jeźdźcom. Wspólnie postanawiają odkryć wszystkie miejsca, zaznaczone na tajemniczej mapie, którą wyświetla Smocze Oko. Artefakt umożliwia przyjaciołom eksplorację nowych wysp, których nie znali wcześniej ze swoich map, a także odkrywanie nieznanych im gatunków smoków. W odcinku Harmonia nieidealna Smocze Oko pozwala jeźdźcom odnaleźć Melodyjną Wyspę i zamieszkującego ją Śmiercipieśnia. W odcinku Dobry Kafar nie jest zły, artefakt umożliwia odnalezienie Mrocznej Głębi i tym samym odkrycie nowego gatunku smoka, jakim jest Miażdżytłuk Kafar. W odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) Smocze Oko pozwala jeźdźcom na uzyskanie informacji na temat Zbiczatrzasła - smoka, który zaatakował statek należący do Wandali. W odcinku Komu Gustaw, komu Gustaw Larsen, chcąc przyłączyć się do grupy jeźdźców, na własną rękę próbuje uruchomić Smocze Oko, które jednak go oślepia i powoduje u niego zwidy. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 2) W odcinku [[Noc łowców (część 1)|''Noc łowców (część 1)]], po tym, jak Wichura została porwana przez Łowców, Jeźdźcy trafiają z powrotem na Cmentarzysko Statków i w kajucie jednego z wraków znajdują soczewkę ukrytą w wiszącej na ścianie tarczy. Nie wiedzą jednak, jak uruchomić soczewkę. Mieczyk zauważa, że malowidło na tarczy przedstawia wizerunek Zmiennoskrzydłego, co daje im wskazówkę, że może być ona odczytana z użyciem kwasu tego smoka. Po zdobyciu kwasu, Jeźdźcy odczytują treść soczewki, która okazuje się być mapą pokazującą lokalizację portu Łowców. W odcinku W cieniu księżyca, jeźdźcy odczytują informację na temat Wilkoskrzydłego. Okazuje się jednak, że jest to jedynie legenda, która ma utrzymać niepożądane osoby z dala od miejsca ukrycia kilku kolejnych soczewek do Smoczego Oka. thumb|Projekcja z Nocną FuriąW dwóch ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu, Szpony i topory (część 1) oraz'' Szpony i topory (część 2), jeźdźcy walczą z Łowcami o Smocze Oko. Podstępem Viggo wabi Czkawkę w pułapkę, po czym zamraża go ogniem Marazmora i wyjmuje artefakt z juku chłopca. W ten sposób Smocze Oko wraca w posiadanie Smoczych Łowców. Zanim Marazmor zostaje uwolniony, Viggo naświetla Smocze Oko jego ogniem, który służy za awaryjny klucz, odblokowujący także ukryte diagramy. Z powrotem na swoim statku, Viggo wyświetla kolorowy diagram, którego wszystkie linie prowadzą do rysunków broni i krzyżują się na wizerunku Nocnej Furii. Tym samym Viggo zapowiada, że pozbędzie się wszystkich smoków, wliczając w to właśnie Nocną Furię - Szczerbatka. Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 4) W odcinku ''Ogniowa Burza ''(część 1), Viggo oddaje Smocze Oko w ręce Czkawki jako dowód zawarcia pokoju. Jest to jednak pułapka, bowiem w odcinku [[Ogniowa Burza (część 2)|''Ogniowa Burza (część 2)]], gdy Łowcy zostają pokonani, a Ryker jest uważany za martwego, Viggo porywa Astrid i grozi, że ją zabije, jeśli jeźdźcy nie oddadzą mu Smoczego Oka. Czkawka wrzuca jednak artefakt do wnętrza wulkanu na Końcu Świata, Viggo zaś podąża za nim. W tej sposób Viggo zostaje uznany za martwego, zaś Smocze Oko - za zniszczone. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 5) thumb|Viggo sięga po Smocze Oko wewnątrz wulkanuW odcinku ''The Wings of War (część 1), wojownicy pod wodzą Krogana tymczasowo przejmują Koniec Świata, dzięki czemu on oraz Viggo mają swobodny dostęp do wulkanu. Okazuje się, że Smocze Oko nie wpadło do lawy, a zamiast tego spoczęło na skalnej półce. Po tym, jak słudzy Viggo nie powrócili z misji do wnętrza wulkanu w celu odzyskania artefaktu, mężczyzna sam podejmuje próbę, zakończoną sukcesem. Łowcy Smoków ponownie znajdują się w posiadaniu Smoczego Oka. Z kolei Jeźdźcy na własny użytek korzystają ze Smoczego Oka Dwa, skonstruowanego przez Czkawkę. Łowcy Smoków zdobywają soczewki i odkrywają kolejne smocze tajemnice równolegle do Jeźdźców. Równocześnie odczytali na przykład soczewki mówiące o tytanicznym Dramillionie, a w końcu o Oszołomostrachu. Wyścig w końcu doprowadza do ostatecznej bitwy, w której Łowcy dążą do przejęcia Króla Smoków, zaś Czkawka z Jeźdźcami, sojusznikami oraz tysiącami dzikich smoków bronią Króla za wszelką cenę. W wyniku wojny, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem Jeźdźców, przejęli oni oryginalne Smocze Oko. thumb|Czkawka z zamiarem zniszczenia Smoczych OkZ końcem odcinka Król smoków (część 2), Czkawka podejmuje decyzję o zniszczeniu obu Smoczych Ok, twierdząc, że choć wspaniałe, przedmioty te są w stanie wyrządzić ogromne szkody w niepowołanych rękach. Wyrzuca oba Smocze Oka w powietrze, po czym wszystkie smoki pięciorga Jeźdźców strzelają swoim ogniem, niszcząc Oka na dobre. Ciekawostki *Smocze Oko pojawia się również w grze internetowej School of Dragons w Twierdzy. *Czkawka stworzył własną wersję Smoczego Oka. en:Dragon Eye de:Drachenauge es:Ojo del Dragón ru:Драконий Глаз it:Occhio di Drago pt-br:Olho de dragão Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów